A Person I can go to
by Hassel
Summary: SasuNaru Shonen Ai . Für meinen Schatz . Hauptsächlich Gefühle  Gedanken und Sasuke centered. ONESHOT


Ich selbst mag weder Sasuke noch SasuNaru aber ich habe es – meiner Süßen zuliebe – mal versucht.

Es sollte eigentlich eine Yaoi-FF werden, aber ist dann doch „nur" Shonen Ai geworden. Na ja.

Disclaimer: Naruto gehört nicht mir. Geld verdiene ich mit dieser Story auch nicht.

Betagelesen von einer guten Freundin.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Die grauen Wolken hingen schwer über Konoha. Ein leichter Nieselregen ging sanft auf den Boden nieder. Ein Junge ging langsam durch die leeren Straßen des Dorfes. Bei diesem Wetter blieb jeder zu Hause. Aber was tat man, wenn man kein Zuhause hatte?

Der einsame Junge blieb stehen, sah sich um. Die Fenster der Häuser waren hell erleuchtet und ab und an sag man die dunklen Silhouetten der Bewohner. Eltern mit ihren Kindern – am Tisch, spielend, essend, vielleicht sogar etwas bastelnd.

Der Junge strich sich einige seiner schwarzen Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht. Dann setzte er seinen Weg fort.

Es war egal, worin ihn seine Füße tragen würden. Es gab keinen Ort, den er „Zuhause" nennen konnte. Er hatte keine Familie. Keine Freunde. Keinen Ort, an den er nach einer langen Mission zurückkehren konnte. Es gab keinen Menschen, zu dem er nach jeder Mission sagen konnte: „Mir geht es gut, mir ist nichts geschehen."

Es gab nichts in seinem Leben, was von Bedeutung war – außer dem Wunsch, Rache zu nehmen. Rache an seinem Bruder.

Na ja, wenn er es sich recht überlegte, gab es da noch etwas, dass ihm wichtig war. Einen Menschen. Es gab wirklich einen Menschen, den der Schwarzhaarige liebte. Auch, wenn es ein einseitiges Gefühl war, war es real.

Diese quirlige Person aus seinem Team brachte sein Herz immer wieder zum rasen. Wenn er in die Augen dieses Menschen sah – diese wundervollen, blauen Augen -, begann sein Blut sich zu erhitzen. Es waren diese Augen, die ihm zeigten, was menschliche Wärme bedeutete.

Es war der Charakter seinen Angebeteten, der ihm zeigte, was Lebensfreude war.

Und es war dieser Wille – der Wille, niemals aufzugeben, selbst wenn die Situation aussichtslos war – es war dieser Wille seines Kameraden, der dem Schwarzhaarigen immer wieder Kraft gab.

„Sasuke-kun!"

Die vertraute Stimme riss Sasuke aus seinen Gedanken. Als er überrascht den kopf hob, spritzten einige Regentropfen, welche zuvor in seinen rabenschwarzen Haaren gehangen hatten, nach allen Richtungen davon.

Da waren sie wieder – diese wunderschönen, blauen Augen.

„Naruto."

„Was tust du hier?"

„Was geht dich das an?"

Ohne den blonden Naruto noch eines Blickes zu würdigen, setzte Sasuke seinen Weg fort.

„Du wirst dich erkälten, wenn du im Regen durch den Wald irrst, Teme!"

Wald? Hatte der Blondschopf gerade ‚Wald' gesagt? Verwirrt sah der Uchiha sich um. Tatsächlich – das war der Wald von Konoha-Gakure.

Als Sasuke gedacht hatte, dass seine Füße ihn einfach irgendwo hin bringen sollten, hatte er das nun wirklich nicht so gemeint.

Aber immerhin war er bei Naruto gelandet – aber was brachte ihm das schon?

„Als ob dich das interessieren würde…"

Die Worte des Schwarzhaarigen unterbrachen das Schweigen wie ein Donnergrollen.

Der junge Uchihaerbe machte sich auf, seinen Weg fortzusetzen.

„Natürlich tut es das."

Sasuke war schon einige Meter gegangen, als er die leise Stimme seines Teamkameraden vernahm.

Er blieb stehen, drehte sich jedoch nicht um. Der kalte Regen nieselte weiter auf ihn herab.

Sasukes Kehle war trocken und seine Stimme kam nur krächzend als er fragte: „Was hast du gesagt?"

„Das…", Naruto stockte. Er sah eine Weile auf den Boden, dachte nach. Dann machte er einige Schritte, bis er seinen schwarzhaarigen Freund erreicht hatte.

Er überlegte es sich noch einmal, legte aber dann seine Arme von hinten um ihn. Er drückte sein Gesicht gegen den Rücken des Uchihas, atmete dessen Geruch ein.

Seine Hände lagen gefaltet auf Sasukes Torso.

„Das es mir nicht egal ist!"

Es war nur ein Flüstern und doch hörte Sasuke Narutos Stimme deutlich.

Der Schwarzhaarige legte seine Hände au die seines Freundes.

In diesem Moment wusste der schwarzhaarige Jungem dass er endlich einen Menschen gefunden hatte, zu dem er immer wieder zurückkehren konnte.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Bitte verzeiht mein schlechtes Deutsch, aber ich habe so verdammt lange keine FF mehr auf Deutsch geschrieben…

Ich hoffe euch (und besonders dir, Inu) hat es einiger maßen gefallen.

Kommis sind erwünscht, und gegen konstruktive Kritik habe ich auch nichts, im Gegenteil, da freu ich mich drüber!

Sayonara,

Hassel

-Kekse dalass-


End file.
